1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical storage apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a multi-tier storage apparatus that provides a spacious and stable storage environment for breakable merchandise that is stored or displayed geographical locations having earthquake fault activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earthquake faults exist in many locations in the United States and throughout the world. Although the location of many of these faults are known, it is statistically difficult to predict earthquake fault activity since seismology is an inexact science. Consequently, since we are unable to accurately predict or control such activity, much damage often occurs during an earthquake event.
Typically, retail businesses suffer heavy losses during earthquake activity. In particular, supermarkets, restaurants, glassware and porcelainware dealers and others who display and sell fragile merchandise suffer the greatest hardship and financial loss. Much of the loss results from the business owners failure to adequately stabilize and protect the fragile merchandise. For example, fragile and perishable merchandise offered for sale in a supermarket is often merely stacked on a conventional shelf without the benefit of any retaining device. Additionally, merchandise is often arranged on an unstable display platform located in the passageways of the supermarket. The display platforms are normally comprised of a pallet to serve as a base and an upright cardboard construction. Under normal conditions, the stacked merchandise is generally safe. However, during an earthquake event when the buildings and particularly conventional shelves are subject to unusual stresses, the stacked merchandise can easily be thrown to the floor. The merchandise is then often damaged or the containers are broken resulting in exposure and spoilage of the contents therein.
Similar conditions also exist in restaurants. In particular, breakable items such as dishes, cooking utensils and the like in food preparation areas, and dining table articles, condiment containers and the like when temporarily stored in collection areas are subject to earthquake forces and are often damaged when thrown to the floor. Many others who engage in the retail trade of breakable items such as glassware, porcelainware, pewter and the like also often suffer much damage during an earthquake event.
The conventional shelves and racks normally employed to display these items offer little protection to the merchandise during an earthquake event. Not only is the merchandise subject to being thrown to the floor but breakable items, such as bottles, can be easily damaged merely by tipping over or by contact with other similar merchandise. Furthermore, once the merchandise has been positioned onto conventional shelves, it is time consuming and tedious to remove the merchandise for the purpose of cleaning the shelves or for simply relocating the merchandise.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improvement in the storage of breakable merchandise that is stored or displayed in geographical locations having earthquake fault activity such as supermarkets, restaurants, and retail outlets for glassware, porcelainware, pewter and other breakable items. The improved storage device should comprise a storage apparatus that provides greater protection of the merchandise during an earthquake event than does conventional shelves and racks, provides generous storage space for displaying the merchandise, is conveniently accessible by customers, can easily be transported from one location to another inside or outside the retail outlet, and provides improved stability in that a design utilizing a lower center of gravity is employed.